Beautiful Creatures
by Requiem For The Innocent
Summary: [AU]The day after the fight on the bridge with Haku and Zabuza Sasuke wants to know what happens, but not just about the fight. He ask questions, but get no answers. Naruto is feeling sluggish and misses the old days when he and Sasuke were friends.


**Beautiful Creatures: Chapter 1:**

**A/N: **First SasuNaru multi part story in along time, and I'm happy. Well, anyway like the summary says this is an AU fic that loosely follows that cannon story line up until the Sound Four/Five came to get Sasuke minus Sasuke getting jealous of Naruto for being more important to his brother than he was. Well, anyway these are the changes I made to the plot line;

Obito's alive. (gasp)

Itachi died when Sasuke was eight. (also gasp)

Shisui's also alive.

Basically just about everyone who was supposed to be dead is alive. (i.e. the whole Uchiha clan.) Which means that Sasuke's not an "avenger" anymore and he has to reason to go off to Orochimaru.

Naruto and Sasuke used to be friends when they were younger.

Naruto lives with Kakashi and Obito.

The Yondaime is Naruto's father. (I'm so original. /sarcasm)

And more shocking changes.

Well anyway here's the summary;

**Summary: **Naruto and Sasuke used to be friends when they were younger, but when Itachi died one day on a mission Sasuke pushed Naruto away. But now that they are on the same team they can't help but to be around each other.

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Humor?

**Rating: **M

**Chapter Rating: **T

* * *

**T**sunami was taken back by the sight of Kakashi being dragged through her door half dead... _again _by two of the villagers. And by the sight of Sasuke, being in a slightly less serious state then his sensei, leaning against a very shaken Sakura. Naruto looked just as shaken up as Sakura, but his eyes were very puffy, and a grim expression married his face. 

Just what had happened on the bridge?

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Eight year old Sasuke stared down at the limp form laying down on the futon with it's face covered by a white cloth, black hair that was usually kept in low pony-tail fanned out around the pillow, and the pale skin of their neck was a sickly gray color. Sasuke bent down and pulled the white cloth off of the dead body's face to reveal the calm face of his brother, Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke's eyes snapped open.

He had a dream about the first time he saw Itachi's dead body. Sasuke sat up and cracked his neck even though his neck still hurt from those senbons. Sasuke looked over the side of his bed to see Naruto sprawl out on his back with his shirt pushed up, his hand resting on his stomach, and wearing that ridiculous hat. What kind of animal is that anyway? Sasuke had always thought it looked like some kind of a dog ever since he saw Naruto put on that thing their first night sleeping here. Sasuke shook his head to clear his thoughts and stood.

The brunet quietly made his way out of the room and into the hallway. Sasuke made his way down the stairs and finally towards the door. He put on his sandals and walked out into the chilly early morning air. He kept walking until he reached the end of the docks near the house and sat on the edge. He ran a hand through his normally spiked up hair and sighed as he watch the ripples in the muggy water. Sasuke closed his eyes. He still remembers the day he found out Itachi died.

He came home late one day after school disappointed that Itachi couldn't train with him. He was always way too busy. When he walk into the kitchen he saw his mother trembling with her face buried in her arms. She looked up at him with teary eyes and stood up. She wrapped her arm around him and told him that Itachi had been killed during his mission and was being embalmed at the moment. Sasuke was crushed not just because Itachi died, but also because he still lived in Itachi's shadow. Sasuke's ears perked up when he heard someone walking up behind him. Sasuke turned his head around to see Naruto wearing his night pajamas. Naruto flinched visibly when Sasuke laid his eyes on him.

"Uh... how's your neck?" He asked while scratching one of the whisker-like scars on his cheek. Sasuke turned away from the other boy and stared at the sea again.

"Why do you care?" Sasuke asked. Naruto blushed, but Sasuke couldn't see it.

"I don't! I was just..." Naruto started, but didn't continue his sentence. "Never mind." Naruto grumbled as he walked up to Sasuke's side. Naruto sat down and scooted back some. He turned to look at Sasuke.

"Ne, Sasuke, do you remember the time we used to spend together when we were little?" Naruto asked the brunet boy.

"Yeah, what about them?" Sasuke asked. Naruto pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on top of his knees.

"I miss them is all," he mumbled.

"Why?" Sasuke asked which caused Naruto to look at him from the corner of his eye.

"'Cause we used to be friends back then." Naruto took a deep breath. "I wish we hadn't grown apart like we did." Sasuke leaned forward and rested his cheek on the palm of his hand.

"Well, we did and there's no changing that." Naruto gave Sasuke a fake smile.

"Heh, you're right." Sasuke sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He had always hated when Naruto used that voice and gave that fake smile. He knew what he said must have hurt the blonde's feeling, and what he said wasn't entirely true, but Naruto didn't need to know that. Sasuke jumped slightly when he felt something lean against him. He looked over to see a bush of flaxen hair resting on his shoulder. His eyebrow started to twitch with annoyance.

"Get. Off. Me." Sasuke growled while shrugging in vain to get Naruto's head off his shoulder.

"Can't... sleepy." The boy mumble with his eyes closed. The corner of Sasuke's mouth twitched uncontrollably.

"Then why did you wake up?" Sasuke waited for an answer, but didn't get one and sighed. He just hoped that Naruto didn't start drooling on him.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Just as Sasuke dreaded, Naruto had indeed drooled on him in his sleep. When Sakura came to find them, there was a huge warm, wet spot on his shoulder. Although Sasuke could tell that Sakura wanted to know why Naruto had been sleeping on his shoulder, she didn't ask. Even Sasuke wanted to know why Naruto had fallen asleep on him. When he asked the blond, Naruto laughed sheepishly and told him that he was so comfortable he had fallen asleep before he had the chance to go back to bed. How can a shoulder be comfortable? But then again, Naruto is a strange person.

Sasuke sat on the ledge of the bridge as he watched Tazuna's construction team work. Sasuke brought his hand up to his neck and scratched at the bandages. Damn, his neck itched like hell, and it wasn't helping the fact that these bandages were tight. Sasuke made a mental note to remind himself not to let Tsunami dress his bandages for the rest of their stay.

The dream he had about Itachi's death still disturbed him. He hated the way his brother's face was relaxed and clam, as if he were sleeping peacefully. But besides the dream of Itachi, Sasuke was still wondering what had happened after he blacked out. Something utterly shocking must have happened, Naruto was what Sasuke could tell depressed, but being the same Naruto he met four years ago. He hid it from everybody, and Sakura's emotional stability worried him to say the least. Sakura always checked on him. Maybe his death scare was the closest she's ever been to death, but out of the two, Naruto was the one he really needed to talk to. He should talk to Kakashi, but he knew the man wouldn't tell him anything. He wouldn't even think of asking Tazuna.

Sasuke scratched at his bandages again. He really needed to take off these bandages and scratch his neck, or else he'll go crazy. Sasuke took in a deep breath and hopped off the ledge of the bridge.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Naruto stared down at the blanket lying across his lap. What happened to him back at the bridge? He knew something had snapped in him when he thought Sasuke died, but what? Maybe it could have been something to do with the Kyuubi? He had to ask Kakashi about it. He already knew about the Kyuubi, so what harm could be done if he asked question about it? Yeah, that's what he's going to do. He's going to ask Kakashi what he knows about the Kyuubi, and hopefully his big brother will tell him. Naruto sighed. Should he really tell Kakashi what happened to him? Naruto had doubts that he should, because telling might cause some trouble. Naruto's ears perked up when he heard the door to his and Sasuke's room open. Naruto looked up to see Sasuke walking in. The brunet boy looked at him before walking over to his bed that was pushed up against the window and sitting down on the bed

Naruto watched as Sasuke grabbed his bag and sat it next to him. Sasuke brought his hand up to his neck and started to undo the clasp that held his bandages together. Sasuke slowly started to unwrapped the bandages from around his neck. Naruto winced when he saw Sasuke's pale neck that was married by puncher wounds. They were healing, but it still looked painful. Sasuke sighed and started to rub his neck with his free hand. Sasuke stuffed the rolled up bandages in his bag and turned his inky gaze towards Naruto from over his should.

"Do you do anything besides sleep all day?" He asked. Naruto frowned and turned away from the Uchiha.

"No," he retorted.

"Hn," was the only thing Sasuke said to him before pulling a book from out of his bag. Sasuke placed the bag on the ground next to his bed before falling onto his side. He placed his book in front of him and started to read preparing himself for Naruto's comeback.

"Asshole," Naruto grumbled as he pulled of his sleeping cap.

Naruto threw his blanket off of him and stood up. He walked over to where his bag was sitting, bent down and unzipped it. When Sasuke heard something unzip behind him, he looked over his shoulder to see Naruto's fingers curling around the end of his shirt before pulling it up to reviling Naruto's tiny waist. Sasuke caught himself watching Naruto undress and tore his gaze back to his book, but then he notice how skinny Naruto was and his brow furrowed. His obnoxious orange track suit hid his weight way too well, but Naruto could eat a horse if was deep fried, so where is all that food going?

Naruto threw his shirt on the ground next to him and pulled down his sweat pants. Once his pants were pooled around his ankles Naruto kicked them off. Naruto bent down and grabbed a random pair of pants. He slipped on the beige colored short and tugged the blue T-shirt over his head. Naruto stuffed his night clothes into his bag and walked back over to his futon. Naruto grabbed his night cap and put it back on his head before sitting back down.

"Naruto." Naruto's ears perked up when he heard his name being called out. He looked up to see Sasuke with his back facing him still reading. "I have something to ask you," the other boy said.

"Go ahead." Sasuke sighed and sat up to face Naruto. His inky gaze fixed on Naruto.

"What happened at the bridge? I know something big must have happened, so don't lie to me." Sasuke said sternly. Naruto gulped. He really didn't know what exactly had happened either, so what he was he supposed to say?

"W-why are you asking me?" He nervously choked out which caused Sasuke to sigh irritably.

"Because if I asked Kakashi he would just beat around the bush and not tell me. You were there, so you should know." Naruto tried his best to glare at Sasuke.

"Well, I. Don't. Know!" Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"I told you not to lie to me."

"I'm not lying to you! I really don't-" Naruto was cut off by a knock at the door. Both Sasuke and Naruto looked up to see the door being opened. Sakura looked around the room not knowing what happened between the two boys. Sasuke glared at the intruder, and Naruto silently thanked Sakura for coming in at the right time.

"It's about time you woke up, Naruto," she said with her hands on her hips. Naruto brought his hand up to the back of his head and grinned sheepishly.

"Heheh, sorry Sakura-chan, but I was very tired."

"Well that can't be helped, but I had to play with Inari all day and he couldn't stop asking about you. It was driving me insane." The bubblegum-haired girl said with annoyance in her voice. Naruto stood up and started to walk towards the door. Sakura moved out of the way when Naruto walked out the door. She looked at Sasuke before following Naruto.

Getting answers won't be as easy as Sasuke originally thought. He sighed as he went right back to reading.

Not very long after he started reading, Sasuke heard the muffled sound of people talking outside, and the voices sounded just like Inari and Naruto. Sasuke placed a bookmark in the crease in his book and closed it. Slowly he sat up and saw Inari and Naruto just below the window. Inari was holding a soccer ball and Naruto was talking to him. Sasuke cocked an elegant eyebrow and placed the closed book on the bed. He rested his elbow on the window ledge and buried his jaw into the palm of his hand.

Naruto said something, but Sasuke couldn't hear him clearly. Inari nodded and dropped the black and white ball on the ground. The boy kicked the ball to Naruto.

Sasuke watched Naruto and Inari play below the window of the room that he and Naruto shared. He was bored, and the only entertainment he found (besides his book) was watching the blue and blond blob and green and brown blobs kick a ball around. It was strange how he found watching a half-hearted football game fun. God, having nothing to do was a drag. He could train, but his body needed to heal, and he really didn't want to hear everybody bitching at him about his well-being. Sasuke heard the door opening behind him and turned around to see Sakura walk into the room. Didn't she see him not even ten minutes ago?

Sakura's eyes went directly to his neck.

"Um... You took off your bandages?" The girl said. Sasuke brought his hand up to his neck and touched the soft skin there. He had forgotten that he hadn't put the bandages back on. Sasuke let his hand dropped back onto his lap.

"Hn," Sasuke replied before turning his gaze back towards the window. Sakura walked up to Sasuke, the sound of laugher getting louder as she came closer towards the brunet boy sitting in front of the window. Sakura looked out the window to see Naruto and Inari playing just below the window and raise an eyebrow.

"You're not bored are you?" Sakura said, trying to get Sasuke to say at least one word, but got no answer. Sasuke hoped the girl would take his silence as a cue to leave. He just wanted to be alone, but Sakura sat down on the edge of the bed. Sasuke saw Naruto kick the ball a little bit to hard and the ball flied right pass Inari. Naruto let of a string of curses before running after the escaped ball. Sasuke choked on a laugh at the amusing scene. Sakura heard Sasuke's choked laugh and turned to look at her crush wondering what was so funny that it almost made Sasuke laugh.

After less then an half a minute of running after the ball, Naruto came back into Sasuke's view. As Naruto walked towards Inari he looked up and saw Sasuke looking at him from the window. Naruto locked eyes with the brunet boy before tearing his gaze away from Sasuke's. The other boy turned away from the window. It wasn't fun to watch anymore once you've been found out, so why bother? Sasuke saw Sakura still sitting on the edge of his bed reading the book he was reading more then twenty minutes ago. She didn't loose his page since he had a bookmark to save his spot, but he wasn't mad since it's not his book in the first place. Sasuke leaned his back on the wall next to the window and closed his eyes. God was he tired.

As Sasuke cracked open his eyes to looked at Sakura biting her bottom lip while reading his book, a thought suddenly came to his mind. He could ask Sakura about what had happened at the bridge. Why hadn't he thought of it sooner? This was Sakura's chance to prove that she wasn't completely useless.

"Sakura." Sakura heard her name being called and looked over her shoulder. "What happened at the bridge while I was unconscious?" Sasuke asked. Sakura swallowed a lump in her throat.

"I-" She started. "... I don't know... I was with you..." She answered nervously, but never less truthfully. Sasuke inwardly gave an annoyed groaned. Sakura has proven herself to be as useless as Sasuke originally thought.

"You're useless," he said firmly as he got off the bed. Sakura's brow furrowed as she watched the Uchiha walk out of the room. She couldn't deny what he said. She was useless. Sakura stared down at the book she held in her hands, biting her bottom lip harder as she closed it.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Right after playing with Inari, Naruto went directly to the room Kakashi occupied. Naruto slid open the door to find Kakashi reading his book. Kakashi looked up at him lazily with his one good eye. Naruto took a deep breath as he walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Kakashi-ni," he said as he walked towards the jounin. "There's something wrong with me." At this, Kakashi cocked an eyebrow and sat up straight with his thumb holding his place in his book.

"Naruto sit down and tell me what's wrong," he told the boy. Naruto nodded and sat down next to Kakashi. Kakashi stared down at the boy sitting next to him, but Naruto refused to look at his teacher/older brother.

"When I thought Sasuke died... something in me snapped." Naruto told Kakashi truthfully while keeping his gaze away from Kakashi. Kakashi's eyes widen in shock. He knew exactly what had snapped in Naruto. He just hoped that it wouldn't happen again, or else the seal would get weaker. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the thought of the seal breaking, and either Naruto going insane, or the Kyuubi breaking loose and Naruto dying.

"Naruto, tell me exactly what happened," Kakashi said sternly. Naruto looked up at his "older brother" with wide eyes. He never heard Kakashi talk in such a tone. Naruto looked away from Kakashi and sighed.

"Well..." He started. "I felt my chakra boost, but it wasn't like my chakra. It was someone else's. It was red and evil... And not mine." Kakashi nodded at what Naruto said. What he dreaded was true. The seal was weakening. This will become a major problem later on, but when? Kakashi made a mental note to research more on seals once he got back to Konoha. He will make sure that beast won't destroy Naruto's life as it did so many others. Kakashi brought a hand up to Naruto's head and smoothed down the boy's hair affectionately. Naruto looked up at him with his big blue eyes.

"Naruto, please don't tell anybody else what you have told me. Not even Obito... or Iruka-sensei. They don't need to know about this, understand?" Naruto nodded. Kakashi smiled under his mask. Naruto leaned on Kakashi and yawned. In response Kakashi wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulders. "Are you sleepy?" Kakashi asked the blond boy. Naruto nodded.

"You shouldn't be sleeping, so much. You do know that, right?"

"Hypocrite, you've been sleeping a lot too, you know." Naruto replied with a yawn. Naruto felt the vibrations of Kakashi's chuckle against his body.

"I know, but I have once again overused my Sharingan."

"You shouldn't use it too much," Naruto yawned. "Your body isn't made for the stress and you don't hold the Uchiha's blood to handle it," Naruto mumbled. The older man let out another chuckle.

"I've been telling you too much about my weaknesses." When Kakashi didn't get a reply, he figured Naruto must have fallen asleep. Kakashi let out a sigh as he opened his book and continued to read.

When he was sure that Naruto was completely asleep, Kakashi closed his book and stuffed it in his front pocket. Gently, Kakashi put his arm underneath Naruto's legs and stood up carefully. The jounin placed the limp body of Naruto on the futon. Naruto stirred in his sleep, but didn't awaken. Kakashi sat down on the floor next to the futon. He took a look at the sleeping blond before taking out his book.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Kakashi looked up when he heard a knock and the sound of the door being slid open. Tsunami stood in the doorway wearing an apron. She looked at the sleeping form of Naruto before turning her gaze towards Kakashi.

"He's sleeping _again_?" She asked with a annoyed tone in her voice, but didn't intended it to come out sounding that way. Kakashi turned his gaze from the brunette woman back towards his book.

"He has been through a lot of stress lately. It can't be helped if his body wants sleep, and you can't fight sleep." He replied while reading his book. Tsunami sighed.

"I guess it can't," she said. "Ne, sensei..." She called out. Kakashi looked back up at Tsunami with his eyebrow raised. "What is he to you?"

"Why do you ask that, Tsunami-san?" Kakashi asked. Tsunami looked at Naruto again.

"I overheard him calling you 'Kakashi-ni' once," she replied truthfully with her gaze still locked on Naruto.

"He's like a younger brother to me... and to my lover back in Konoha. Since he's both my, and my lover's, teacher's son, we felt that it was our responsibility to 'take care of him' even though we were fourteen at the time." He answered truthfully as he brushed a stray lock of hair from Naruto's peaceful face.

"Oh," was all Tsunami said. "Well, would you like anything to drink?" Kakashi looked up at her.

"Some tea, thank you." Tsunami smiled before leaving.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Naruto groaned and rolled over onto his back. His blue eyes cracked open, staring up at the ceiling.

"You're awake." Naruto heard a voice say from beside him. Slowly, Naruto turned his head to the voice. Kakashi looked down at him with his book sitting face down on his lap.

"Yeah..." Naruto replied.

"You didn't miss dinner, if you're wondering," Kakashi stated. Naruto sat up rubbing his eyes.

"What time is it?" He asked stretching. The sound of joints popping and cracking made Kakashi winced. Damn he hated that sound, but Naruto and Obito insist on stretching like that when they woke up.

"Five," Kakashi simply answered. Naruto looked at him and blinked dumbly.

"I slept for two hours?" Kakashi nodded. "I slept for... more then half a day... I'm going to be up all night long," Naruto groaned. Kakashi chuckled.

"You can never win a battle against sleep, Naruto." Naruto looked at Kakashi with a blank expression on is face. Kakashi always said the weirdest things... Well, then again, Obito beats him hands down at that when he's drunk.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Naruto tossed over on to his side. He couldn't sleep even though his eyes were closed and it's dark, but never less it wasn't helping him. Sighing, Naruto rolled over on his back. He draped his arm over his forehead and opened his eyes. From the corner of his eye, Naruto looked at the thin comforter draping over the side of Sasuke's bed.

"Ne, Sasuke." He called out to hopefully awake Uchiha. Naruto sighed when he hadn't gotten an answer from Sasuke.

"_What_?" Sasuke hissed irritated after more than half a minute of silence.

"I can't sleep."

"Do you want me to get you some warm milk?" Sasuke offered sarcastically. Naruto propped himself up on his elbows and narrowed his eyes at the human shaped mountain on the bed.

"Yes, I would really like that, Sasuke-_kun_." Naruto retorted. Sasuke snorted, but still kept his back, or head under the covers, or whatever. Naruto couldn't tell, but he knew he couldn't see Sasuke's head.

"Whatever, dobe." Naruto flopped back down on the futon.

"I'm bored," he admitted to Sasuke while looking up at the ceiling.

"Then pluck out each strand of your hair, one-by-one. That will keep you busy for a very _long_ time." Naruto narrowed his eyes at what Sasuke said.

"Screw you."

"Hn, well it's your fault for sleeping for fourteen hours. Now shut up and let me sleep."

"Like hell I'll shut up!" Naruto retorted, but didn't get a come back from Sasuke.

**To Be Continued...**

**Ending A/N: **I'll try my best to write each chapter between 4,000 and 5,000 words since that's my writing limit. Yeah... Oh, and I need a beta as well. I need someone who is great at grammar and just about everything else, plus they need to be fast, meaning if I give them the file for the story I want it proof read and done by the end of the, or the next morning depending on what time zone they live in. Slow proof readers irks me...

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Story, plot, and concept © Requiem For The Innocent 2006

Anime plot and recognizable characters © Naruto © 2006 Kishimoto Masashi. , LTD All Rights Reserved. Naruto is a trademark of Kishimoto Masashi. , LTD


End file.
